Pulse width modulation (PWM) signals often are used for precise control of electronic devices, such as electric motors, light emitting diode (LED) backlights, switching-mode power sources, and the like. However, in many instances, the PWM signal has a frequency that can introduce undesirable effects such as electromagnetic interference (EMI), or which can result in artifacts perceptible to a user. For example, the PWM signals used to drive the LED backlight in a display device often have a frequency within the human audible range (0-20 kHz), and thus can be audibly discerned by a viewer. Further, it will be appreciated that a lower-frequency PWM signal can introduce significant droop or ripple in an output voltage controlled or otherwise affected by the frequency of the PWM signal. To address these types of issues, electronic systems often employ some form of frequency conversion for the PWM signal so as to increase or decrease the PWM frequency while maintaining the same PWM duty ratio, thereby reducing or eliminating undesired effects such as EMI and audible noise and decreasing the magnitude of any ripple or droop in any output voltage affected by the PWM signal. In one conventional frequency conversion technique, an analog approach is employed whereby an incoming PWM signal is converted to a varying voltage based on the duty ratio of the incoming PWM signal, which is then used along with a ramp signal and a plurality of reference signals to reproduce the original duty ratio of the incoming PWM signal at a different frequency. However, the noise in the representative voltage and the offsets in the comparators used to compare the representative voltage, the reference voltages, and the ramp signal prevent accurate PWM signal generation for duty ratios, particularly near 0% or near 100%. Moreover, the noise in the input PWM signal to voltage conversion and the offsets in the comparators also result in noise and offset in the generated output PWM signal.